Eps2.6 succ3ss0r.p12
(Successor) | image = File:Ep208.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | season = 2 | episode = 8 | caption = | airdate = August 24, 2016 | writer = Courtney Looney | director = Sam Esmail | viewers = | previous = | next = |}} is the eighth episode of Season 2 of Mr. Robot. It was broadcast on August 24, 2016. Plot Synopsis Origin of the Title * A successor is a back-up when a major system fails. * The extension: .p12 identifies files from Personal Information Exchange, which require a password to open. These are secure files used to authenticate an individual on a computer or server. Summary fsociety learns that Project Berenstain is illegal surveillance of three million people for the Five/Nine investigation that has yielded 16 prime suspects, one of them deceased. Mobley fears that Romero is the dead suspect, meaning the FBI is close to them. fsociety releases this information, causing problems for the FBI, but Susan Jacobs comes home and sees them. They tie her up and try to hack her for blackmail information, but Darlene remembers Susan laughing when E Corp was cleared in the case regarding the toxic leak that killed her father. Darlene shocks her with a stun gun, fatally because of Susan's heart condition, and claims it was self-defense, an accident. Darlene and Cisco incinerate Susan's body while Mobley and Trenton panic. Dom interviews the owner of Darlene's stolen gun and brings Mobley in for questioning about the arcade, still hunting for Tyrell. He gives her nothing and Dom is forced to let him go. Mobley warns Trenton they must run, but is two hours late for his meet with Trenton though someone does find her. Angela's fling was an FBI plant, but she ditched him for an older man. Darlene sees Cisco is reporting back on her to the Dark Army and attacks him with a baseball bat, after smashing his computer to pieces. Episode Notes * When Darlene tries to blackmail Susan, she makes a reference to a "Petraeus e-mail scandal", which refers to a 2012 scandal where retired general and former CIA director David Petraeus divulged government secrets to his biographer/lover. * Dom calls the leak of Operation Berenstain as "bigger than Snowden" a reference to Edward Snowden, a former NSA contractor who leaked classified information to journalists in 2013. Snowden appears in news footage in the scene. Technology Music * "Haitian Fight Song". Recorded by Charles Mingus. Plays as Mobley meets Trenton, and Darlene briefs them. * "Danse Macabre". Composed by Camille Saint-Saëns. Recorded by the National Bolshoi Orchestra. Plays as fsociety records its latest video. * "Everybody Wants to Rule the World". Composed by Roland Orzabal, Ian Stanley and Chris Hughes. Angela sings at the karaoke bar. Trivia * This is the only episode in Mr. Robot so far that didn't feature Elliot. * The Inconspicuous Man and Woman can be seen behind Angela and Andre at the karaoke bar. Quotes * "I'm 27, and I've got a six-figure salary at the biggest conglomerate in history, and I'm just getting started." - Angela * "All of you can't accept the fact that maybe we fucked up. Okay? Take a look at the city. It's going to shit, man." - Mobley * "I didn't know I could do that . . . I don't feel bad. I always knew there was a part of me that wanted to do this to her for what she did, but- I figured when the time came, something would stop me- But it didn't." - Darlene Deleted Scenes After Mobley is released, Dom leaves the building and finds a homeless woman with his jacket. She shows her a picture of Mobley to find out if he was the one who left that jacket on the subway. Dom simply wants the 5/9 pin, claiming it to be a $230.00 piece of equipment. The homeless woman wants $50.00 for her phone bill and screams about the economy before Dom obliges. Gallery fr:eps2.6_succ3ss0r.p12 Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Broadcast episodes